


Batkitten

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, deaged!Helena, kid!Helena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't even want a younger sibling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batkitten

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my Marceline ♥

When Damian found out he was going to have a sister (“A big brother even though you’re barely 5 feet,” Dick had said, and Damian gave him an uppercut), he wasn’t too thrilled about it. He also didn’t appreciate how her mom was the Catwoman. He nearly chewed Bruce’s head off (‘Why weren’t you more careful?”). till the dark glare Bruce gave him convinced Damian to just shut up and frown. He was still frowning after the kid was born.

Her name was Helena, and she looked like Damian when he was a baby. Except her skin was pale and her eyes green like her mother’s. As she grew a little older, Damian wasn’t so annoyed by her—as much as he could be anyway, around a 6-year-old kid.

The day before Damian’s birthday, Helena came to the manor for a visit. She trotted into Damian’s room, where he was seated at his desk. Her hair was a mess of curls from the harsh wind outside, and the pink bow in her hair dangled off a curl. Damian absentmindedly fixed it as she smiled, a few gaps in her teeth showing.

He noticed she was holding something behind her back, and asked, “What are you hiding?”

“I drew somethin’,” she answered, “for your birthday.” She brought it out in front of her, a rolled up paper, and unfurled it.

It was a drawing of a small girl and boy—flying across a starry sky over the city. They both had capes, hers purple and his yellow. In a corner Helena had written 2 names in blocky handwriting: _Helena and Damian._

“We’re superheroes!” she said. “Do you like it?” Damian took the drawing and looked at it more closely, grinning.

“Are you my sidekick?”

Helena frowned and gasped, “No! I’m not anyone’s sidekick. Ever. But I’ll have my own sidekick.”

Damian chuckled and placed the drawing on his desk. “Yeah. Be your own leader.”

Helena nodded before climbing onto his lap. She explained the drawing in more detail: how they were going to make the city safe by catching bad guys.

“What’s your superhero name?” he asked. “You know, like . . . Superman or Batgirl.”

Without much thought, Helena said, “Um, Mama calls me Batkitten. I don’t know why though.” Damian grimaced, thinking, _Of_ course _she would_.

“We’ll think of a better name,” he said. “Something cooler.”

“Mmkay,” she laughed.

He grinned at her again, and said, “Thanks for the picture, Helena. I like it. A lot.”

He probably wasn’t going to ever say it out loud, but truthfully, he liked having Helena for a sister.


End file.
